


Deku being Deku

by raafe



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, One Shot, but there’s multiple oneshots, slight Haikyuu crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raafe/pseuds/raafe
Summary: Drabbles/oneshots of Deku being Dekua ship maybe????
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Fukukado Emi | Ms. Joke, Aoyama/SPARKLY, Ashido Mina/Sero Hanta, Asui Tsuyu/Tokoyami Fumikage, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Hagakure Tooru/Ojiro Mashirao, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Kouda Kouji/Shouji Mezou, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Past Izuku Midoriya/Ochacho Ururaka, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo, everyone can be happy with this ship right?, ill die with this ship happy, ill think about it - Relationship, ship with midoriya?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

(This takes place 4 years after UA)

“And here comes our hero rankings!” Everyone roared in excitement as they get to see their favorite hero

“Number 10 is one of our manliest hero’s, Red Riot!” Everyone screamed ‘MANLY’ for their manly hero.

Kirishima walked out of the stadium and grabbed the mic and said, “Thanks for voting you guys! My fans are really MANLY.” There’s no surprise there, his catchphrase, “Manly” got him really famous around Japan.

“Number 9 hero is lurking into the stage, TSUKUYOMI” the announcer yelled at the top of her longs.

Tokoyami walked onto the stadium with his partner Dark Shadow and said, “Revelry in the dark,” which everyone laughed with amusement. No one really knew why he didn’t choose to be an underground hero, his quirk suited perfect for the dark, but when anyone asked he just said to become a normal daylight pro hero.

“Number 8 hero gravitating into the scene, URAVITY,” Everyone yelled her catchy nickname as she walked up the stage waving with red embarrassment all across her face from all the attention.

She grabbed the mic and said, “Thanks for the support!” She did a quick bow and stood her ground on the stage.

“Number 7 hero creating her way through the rankings, Creati!” Everyone yelled her hero name, especially the men.

Momo created her own mic (don’t mention how she was able to talk into it I just thought it sounded cool) saying, “Thank you everyone, i couldn’t get here without you, if it weren’t for you I wouldn’t be standing here,” she said into the mic with a happy and giddy voice, while bowing 90 degrees.

“Number 6 hero, shy yet deadly, SUNEATER,” Tamaki walked up the stage with a face redder than Kirishima's hair due to all the eyes on him. He turned back while muttering “I can still see their human bodies, I can still see their human bodies,” everyone just watched in amusement as he kept on muttering.

“O-oh okay then, looks like he doesn’t want to talk!” The announcer said,”A-Anyways welcome our number 5 hero waving through the completion, Nejre-Chan!” Everyone roared her cute name but the men were louder, simping over her body and personality.

She grabbed the mic and started asking rapid fire questions to the announcer, “Hey hey? Who’s number 4? Who's number 3? Who’s number 2? Who’s number 1? Oh I bet it's Deku! He’s really cool! I wonder what his quirk is? He has so many cool quirks! Like 9? Yeah! Nine quirks! I wonder how he got nine quirks? They kept on exploding out of nowhere all the time during UA. Dekus is so cool! I wonder what his original quirk was? He’s super duper powerful, probably more than All Mi-“ the reported suddenly grabbed the mic from Hadou which she responded with a pout.

“M-moving on, please welcome number 4 hero burn and ice to his well deserved number 4 spot, SHOUTO!” Everyone screamed his hero name (or real name idk i guess both). He walked out with ice on his right side of him and fire on his left side on him breathing smoke in and out making people scream his name even more. He walked towards the announcer who flinched from the head and grabbed the mic,”Thank you,” Todorki said with a straight voice with little to no emotion but with a small smile on his face.

“Now, welcome the top 3 heroes in Japan!” Everyone screeched in excitement to see the top three heroes in Japan,”Exploding into the scene, please welcome Ground Zero!” Bakugo walked onto the stadium, hands twitching with a mix of mad, happiness, and frustration on his face. He grabbed the mic from the announcer and she yelped in surprise. “HOW THE HELL AM I NOT NUMBER 1? RANKINGS DONT MATTER UNLESS YOU'RE NUMBER 1! ARHHHHHH,” Ground Zero screamed in frustration which everyone just sweatdropped to, ‘Here we go again’ everyone just sighed in there seats.

“Number 2 spot, a man with dedication to no bounds, already saving over 250,000 people in Japan, LEMILLION!” Everyone chanted, ‘LEMILLION’ over and over again. Who couldn’t? He already saved 250,000 people. After he got his quirk back he came back as great as ever and started becoming super well known in the hero community after he left UA to officially become a pro hero. He walked out of the stadium with a smile that only came second to one person, (you know who’s first) he grabbed the mic and yelled, “POWER!” which everyone replied with, “POWER!” back.

“Now, please welcome the number 1 hero! Dropping the crime rate to over 30% in America and Japan. People say he’s the second coming of All Might in terms of strength, skill, power, and charmingness. Please welcome DEKU!!!” The platforms raised to find…

no one? “U-u-uh? Deku?” The announcer asked curiously. Everyone stared at the platforms for a straight 10 seconds, no one saying anything but before anyone could make noise they heard someone fanboying.

“OH MY GOD! PARAL? YOU QUIRK IS SO USEFUL IN SO MANY SITUATIONS LIKE HOSTAGE SITUATIONS SCUICIDE PREVENTION STOP CRIMINALS. I'VE STUDIED YOUR QUIRK FOR SUCH A LONG TIME, BEING ABLE GO MAKE EVERYTHING STOP IN A 10 METER RADIUS FOR 8 SECONDS IS NOTHING TO JOKE ABOUT! EVEN THOUGH YOU'VE ONLY BEEN IN THE SCENE FOR 2 YEARS YOU ALREADY REACHED 48TH PLACE IN THE HERO RANKINGS! THAT'S NOTHING TO JOKE ABOUT! PLEASE LET ME HAVE AN AUTOGRAPH!” Everyone snapped their heads towards the voice to see the Number 1 Hero Deku offering his notebook to someone to sign, bowing someone perfectly in a right angle, oblivious to the stares from everyone.

“U-um-ummmmm, s-sure , but y-yo-you don’t have to bow.” Paral said while stuttering.

“Nonsense! You’re an amazing hero! I have nothing except respect for you!” Deku said with a smile so bright it rivals the sun.

“O-oh, o-okay,” Paral said with complete confusion, ‘Why would the Number 1 Hero in Japan AND America bow to me? I’m barely in the top 50.’ He signed the autograph with the best handwriting he can possibly make before giving it back to Deku.

“Th-there ya g-go!” Paral said, sighing that he didn’t mess up his handwriting.

Deku was vibing in excitement as he got his notebook back, “THANK YOU SO MUCH, I'M GOING TO TREASURE THIS IN MY HEIRLOOM!” Midoriya yelled out.

Deku held up his notebook with a big smile, “I can’t believe I have Paral’s autograph!!!!” He looked around and saw everyone was staring at him with amusement. Deku blushed at all the stares and asked, “Is there something you need?” He squeaked out to everyone. “Deku sir? 

You’re supposed to go up the stage.” The announcer squeaked back at the green fluffy haired boy (or man). Deku blushed so dark it was purple. “O-o-oh!” Deku walked up the stage still embarrassed purple from the embarrassment and the looks. At this point, people worried for his health.

He grabbed the mic and shakily said a bit too loudly with beads of sweat rolling down his face, “I wanted to thank you for the support! Thank you, goodbye!” 

Everyone just facepalmed at his ‘Speech.” All the UA teachers just laughed their asses off remembering how awkward the little green bean was. “Hey Aizawa,” Midnight asked him, trying to recover from the laugh, but before she could say something she got interrupted,”Yup, I know, we should’ve taught him how to take how to say speeches,” Aizawa said while doing a facepalmed that left a red mark.

(If you don’t get it then read chapter 241, BUT THERE IS A HUGE SPOILER THERE, READ IT ON YOUR OWN RISK)


	2. ship deku with who?

I need a ship with deku cuz I’m planning my next chapter (or in 2 chapters)with a double blind date (with a small haikyuu crossover cuz why not).

If you want bokuaka (that’s what my sister wants), kagehina, asanoya, sakuastu, or really anything I don’t care 

Here are my rules

There will be no 3 way ship with deku (sorry but it’ll be too hard to write)

They have to be less than 30

The character can’t be in a ship with someone else

They have to be at least ages up to 21

Don’t suggest ocs (sorry)

I don’t really care if though suggest a ship they don’t talk a lot, it just has to be cute in my standards

DO NOT BE MAD IF I DONT MAKE YOUR SHIP IMPLEMENTED INTO MY STORY

You can vote for multiple people

So far my sister voted for 

Bokuaka-1 vote

Camiexdeku-1 vote

Kendoxdeku-1 vote

Nejrexdeku-1 vote

Vote whoever you want that fill within my rules and I’ll make my descison soon

ty for voting :)


	3. Achievements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted a chapter where everyone realizes how much deku has done at UA

Please give a warm welcome to the U.A’s 2nd Year Students!” Present Mic said extravagantly in the microphone with great enthusiasm. Though the fight between Villains and Heroes (won’t spoil too much) in their first year took a huge toll on the hero community in Japan, recently they have taken a huge rebound and have been recovering extremely well lately. Hero’s have been getting back to their old routines, Wake up, get ready for the day, do some hero work, do some paperwork, free time, and finally bedtime. All hero’s had to start increasing patrols lately due to the demand of villains popping up everywhere because of the hero’s weakened state, but none of them complained, at least they’re not dead unlike their deceased comrades. 

Depression has all fallen the hero’s lately, most of them have long lasting PTSD. This crisis made most hero’s retire or take a break from the job making other hero’s pick up the work. So far, all the hero’s needed a break, working nonstop for days on end to keep crime rates minimal was a very demanding task that cost the hero’s a lot of time of the day. Almost never spending any time doing anything the hero’s like such as spending time with loved ones, playing sports, playing with their dog, practically anything you could think of you can do in your free time , they couldn’t do. 

But sure, hero work is hard and all but there’s no way in hell U.A’s gonna miss their biggest chance to show they’re not weakened due to the huge fight. The U.A’s Sports festival. Hype has been surrounding the annual event ever since the next year of U.A started. Everyone started making conspiracy theories on who might win, making arguments for each and every person, Mineta included. If you were talking to someone about the grand festival, most people would say that Bakugo or Todorki would win, some even saying that either Mina or Momo would win with their versatile and useful quirks. Few said anyone else might win though, either brushing them off if they did win, was either from pure coincidence or unnatural speed of developing their quirks. 

But no one mentioned Midoriya might win though. Everyone thought it was impossible for a bone breaking kid to actually do anything besides break his bones. He was a laughing stock at this UA’s sports festival, expected to get destroyed easily by another hero course student, heck! Even some people said that he would get destroyed by a support student! 

Midoriya just smirked at these offensive comments online. Just seeing these comments just wanted Midoriya to get even stronger than he was, stronger than All Might. If he were to say that in the beginning of UA, everyone would’ve made fun of him, even Ururaka, though an extremely optimistic person knew that he couldn’t get that far as All Might in his past prime. But now? They’re not too sure.

Seeing his insane growth and drive to become a hero inspired everyone to try their best, even Bakugo would admit (but he wouldn’t say that outloud) that he got somewhat inspired by Midoriya. Practically started from the ground, working all the way through the top, made people want to try their best. “Welcome the 2 Heroic Classes in the 2nd Year, Class 1-A and Class 1-B!” Boomed Present Mic in the sensitive microphone. He made sure he said something cool about each class instead of being biased to only Class 1-A which made everyone thankful and Aizawa not hate him. 

“Come on the stage to represent the 2nd years... Izuku Midoriya!” “...” was all anyone could say before Midoriya screamed a “WHAAAAAAAAA!” He waved his arms all around his red flushed face wildly, much to everyone’s amusement. Pretty much everyone in the now class 2-A expected this, his unnatural amount of heroicness in this boy's body practically guaranteed for him to be this year's rep. Midoriya walked up to the stage, albeit ‘using’ Kirishima's quirk making his body stiff as a board. The green fluffy haired boy was walking up the steps before he accidently didn’t lift his leg high enough, making him and his fell down face first on the platform flatly. Everyone laughed, some varying in sizes of laughter, but if you meant everyone, it was everyone who laughed, even the stoic Aizawa gave a small chuckle in his ‘Problem Child’s’ trip. 

Izuku flushed a bright red before picking himself up off the ground, brushed some dirt off his clothing and walked to the microphone. He was about to speak a very long interesting speech but got caught off by Present Mic, “Midoriya has made a huge splash ever since coming to U.A, he has done many things such as, Helping Shouto Todorki and Iida Tenya escape the mysterious and deadly Hero Killer Stain! Or Defeating Muscular, and saving Kota Izumi!” Kota, who was watching the festival on T.V, turned a bright red, and it did not get noticed by Mandaly who gave him a cheeky grin,” He saved Bakugo Kaitski, alongside with Momo Yaroyozu, Shoto Todorki, Kirishima Ejiro, and Lida Tenya! He has also defeated Overhaul… what the hell? is Midoriya a trouble magnet?” The voice hero questioned himself which got him a hard smack from Aizawa for saying something bad in public television. Everyone in the stadium was silently taking all this information in, ‘he saved 2 people, and already defeated 1 insanely powerful villain multiple hero’s couldn’t defeat” They all thought the yellow haired hero was done, but, he wasn’t even close, “A-Ahem! H-He has also defeated Overhaul, which in doing so, saved Eri! He has also defeated La Bava and Gentle Criminal from invading the U.A. And also helped defeat Tomura Shigaraki! seriously, what the hell Midoriya, you defeated more powerful villains than the average pro!” 

‘What the fuck,’ everyone thought, ‘He defeated 5 villians, Pro Hero’s couldnt defeat,” they all mentally followd up. All Might and Inko (Midoriya's Mom) were silently crying as they realized how much Midoriya grew as a person. A once quirkless weak kid who can’t do anything, to a powerful, independent powerhouse behemoth of a teenage. 

Everyone remained jaw dropped as they took in a moment for what Midoriya has done for the hero community, before even turning pro. Midoriya, with a new found burst of confidence , said this in the mic confidently, “ That’s me, Izuku Midoriya, or otherwise known as, Deku!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definitely going to fix the end to make it more fluid one day, it’s litterally 3:30 rn when I posted this so ill fix this chapter one day. one thing I found out is that when you’re going to bold something in google docs and you’re going to paste it in a03, it won’t bold in a03, so ill fix that too.

**Author's Note:**

> (0 \/ 0)


End file.
